Inktober 2019
by AmiiceeLokei
Summary: Inktober 2019 is here! FMA drabbles to coincide with the yearly journey through October.
1. Day 1

Ring. Rings. Ringing things .

The symbolism so pure and more focused than a circle. While the circle never stops, the ring provides depth in intensity, options of paths... A constant circle reverberating through time and space.

He was always taught, and believed, in the circle of life and how cycles never stop. How conception, birth, growing, decaying, and death were finite and constant...and yet weren't? "The good die young while the ugly grow old" gave way to a new thought that had evidence in life. What if it was a ring of life? Intensity varying- paths crossing and weaving, stories being born and shelved. A ring of life.

Ring...ring... _B..brrring.. brriiing.. BRRIING_.

The phone calls him awake. Lifting the book from his eyes, he take his feet off of the desk and stretches to the black phone.

"Hello?"

A joyful cry of a toddler fill his ears along with a giggle from a woman.

"Give me the phone little one...Ha! Got it! Uh? Ed! Hi! We wanted to call.. ow..shoo now. Let me talk on the phone sweetie."

"Hey there. What's going on? Is he giving you problems?"

"Oh no he's fine. Trouble maker... I cannot believe his name is Otoh Mael... It's the strangest thing. I thought she was dropping off her husband's arm and ends up dropping of this toddler of sunshine... Oh I have to tell you what happened!.." Winry was beginning to ramble in circles about Mrs. Greene's funny moments, the new convention coming to Rush Valley, the cost of milk...

_Ah, ah_. He grinned. _Rambling in rings_.

Speaking of.. he reached into the desk for a small black velvet box.

Another ring to signify his changing view of the ring of life.


	2. Day 2

Alphonse wondered what it was like to be mindless. He was stomping as fast and furiously as possible through the grounds to not disturb the guests and keepers.

_'Mindless. She must be mindless. How in the hell do you even forget to come to your own ceremony. Mindless. She must be mindless'_

Al hurried around the corner and stuttered a moment when he saw her... And that guy together. He stood dumbfounded and then hiked his fury up to twenty.

'_oh son of a...'_ "oomph" he was quickly grabbed around the mouth and pulled down into the bushes.

"Shhh! You'll scare my prey!" Al shook the male off of him and realized this was going a different kind of way.

"Ling! What is happening? What is that?...what are you wearing?"

The prince smiled wide and gestured to his garb.

"Ah this? It's my ninja outfit... I'll have one made for you. Wait. Shush. They are moving this way. We must listen!" Ling squinted through the bushes with a very serious look on his face.

'_Maybe everyone is mindless today.'_ Alphonse sighed and looked through the bushes. He frowned. '_speaking of mindless... Xi'an is practically drooling. What is he saying? Why is she laughing? Why do I care?' _

Al dropped his head dramatically. His teacher would tell him to meditate more and question less.

"Ah. The princess is entranced... Or maybe just wasting time? I'm confused. She doesn't seem to be completely involved in the conversation but not exactly moving away either." Ling whispered. Scratching his head, he side eyed Alphonse.

"Oy. You don't think she is avoiding you and spending time with brainless over there do you? Did you make her upset again? I should have guessed you are Ed's brother."

Alphonse sighed again, looking away from Mei and Xi'an. He had upset her and he was his brother's brother. Mei had asked to go spend time before her last ceremony has a minor princess and he told her that the library studying was a great idea. Apparently, it was not as great as he thought.

"Oh shut up Ling. I don't need you to tell me that I screwed up. But that doesn't mean she gets to skip her ceremony.. argh! Ive had enough." Al leapt from the bushes and took a prideful stride to the couple.

Ling watched in fascination as Alphonse shood Xi'an away and attempted to scold Mei. He laughed as he realized what was happening.

_'oh that mindless fool... He is going to continue to fall in love...'_ Ling thought as he watched Mei pick up a leaf from Alphonse's shoulder and held it to her face smiling. Alphonse turned a nice shade of red as he grabbed her hand and began to pull her back to the palace.


End file.
